<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>天降猫咪 by withadaimoun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209687">天降猫咪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/withadaimoun/pseuds/withadaimoun'>withadaimoun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/withadaimoun/pseuds/withadaimoun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*真3 钟姜/其他自由心证<br/>*现代au捡猫文学，会宝是猫，一点点簧<br/>*ooc酌情</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>钟会/姜维</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>天降猫咪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>*1</p><p>“你们知道吗姜伯约有猫了！”</p><p>董允在实验室群内大呼小叫，配合发布数张精美猫片：灰蓝眼睛的貌美布偶猫眼睛半闭趴在姜维怀里，配合下午的柔和光线这图仿佛经过精修。</p><p>但姜维表情似乎很不乐意，后面几张图中姜维正将猫咪脑袋推离他胸口，猫咪的美丽小脸在他掌中露出委屈表情。</p><p>费祎点评：“身在福中不知福！”他看到布偶的毛茸茸尾巴亲热地缠在姜维胳膊上，心中顿时浮现偷带木天蓼去猫咖都无猫问津的酸楚往事。</p><p>蒋琬给姜维发去私聊，“伯约，周末可否去你家串门摸猫？我愿自带你我二人午饭和猫罐。”</p><p> </p><p>*2</p><p>姜维一开始其实并不想养这猫。</p><p>倒不是说这猫不好。黏上他的这猫堪称绝色，通体雪白配浅棕尾巴，眼睛是澄澈灰蓝色。虽是新来的流浪猫，但竟是只纯血布偶，因过分貌美在校内闻名遐迩。</p><p>但姜维对小动物着实无感，喂猫只为了陪诸葛亮。</p><p>周五下午诸葛亮惯例率领他的学生们去撸猫——他们实验室全体人员均已加入学校爱猫协会，日常社团活动是隔三差五定点喂猫。</p><p>或许命中有缘，这日姜维刚走到群猫聚集的喂猫角，雪白布偶猫就动作优雅冲他走来。名不虚传的漂亮猫眼与他对视，姜维如同受到蛊惑般向猫咪探出手去。</p><p>猫咪顺势躺倒在他脚边翻出肚皮，在他的抚摸下发出满意的喵喵声。</p><p>余光里诸葛亮提着猫粮和纯净水，也来喂猫。姜维迅速站起：“孔明前辈！这里有可爱布偶，请您来摸摸看。”失宠的猫咪在他脚边哀叫着绕来绕去。</p><p>诸葛亮走过来，在看到他脚边的猫咪时大吃惊，“这个布偶不是从不让摸吗！为何今天这么乖巧。”</p><p>“我上次带了猫薄荷也不见它来蹭我。”费祎控诉，“经我浏览学校论坛动物板块，这猫只吃饭不给摸，硬摸就会挨爪子。”</p><p>姜维伸出手，猫咪立刻将脸埋进他掌心，蓬松尾巴柔若无骨般轻轻摆动。</p><p>论坛谣言在他面前不攻自破，费祎目瞪口呆。</p><p>姜维把猫往诸葛亮那边塞了塞，“孔明前辈，您也来试试。流言不可尽信。”</p><p>诸葛亮摆摆手，“文伟说得没错，隔壁系司马教授前天刚被它抓伤……”</p><p>“可是你看它好乖。”姜维挠挠猫咪下巴，雪白猫咪发出受用的咕噜声。</p><p>于是诸葛亮犹豫地伸出手去，还没碰到半根猫毛手背就多了三条血痕。布偶猫发出与可爱外表极不相符的凄厉尖叫，目露凶光恶狠狠瞪他。</p><p>费祎拖着诸葛亮退出三米。</p><p>“前辈！没事吧。”姜维愧疚地捧着诸葛亮手看了又看，“我现在送您去医院。”</p><p>诸葛亮露出虚弱笑容，“没事，我上周才被小区橘猫抓过，昨天刚接种过第三针疫苗……这次只要消毒就好。”</p><p>姜维叹口气，从费祎手中接过纸巾替诸葛亮暂时包扎，“您今后还是少摸流浪猫。今天我们先回去吧。”</p><p>姜维知道刘禅猫毛过敏，因此诸葛亮家中无法养猫。不然他的可怜导师大概早已圈养十只八只在家。</p><p>这时那只布偶又踱过来，叼住姜维裤脚咪咪叫。诸葛亮突然心生一计。</p><p>“我看它挺喜欢你的。伯约，不然你把猫咪抱回家吧，养个小动物做伴挺好。”</p><p> </p><p>*3</p><p>周六晚七点，姜维正就着新闻联播吃外卖，诸葛亮左手猫粮右手猫砂地来敲他家门。后面跌跌撞撞跟了个费祎，艰难地扛着两截猫爬架半成品。</p><p>“你们像在搬家。”姜维嘟囔。</p><p>“还有个猫别墅在后备箱，一趟拿不了。”费祎说，“你们先坐，我去搬上来。”</p><p>“伯约，跟猫猫相处得还好吗？”诸葛亮四处寻找猫咪踪影，最后发现那猫团在姜维大腿上，正与他一同看新闻。</p><p>“非常不好。前辈，猫有坐在人脸上的习惯吗？我昨夜险些窒息。”</p><p>“这是表示友好的意思。”诸葛亮认真讲解，“这么说你们相处不错。”</p><p>“猫还不乐意洗澡！我昨晚在浴室跟猫大打一架。”</p><p>“这也很正常，猫大多不爱洗澡。”诸葛亮说，“你若吃完请来搭把手，我想把你的沙发移走放猫爬架。这边太阳好。”</p><p>姜维不情不愿放下筷子去挪沙发。现在他又失去了能晒到太阳的位置，猫为何不能与他一起在沙发上晒太阳？猫爬架他又没法坐。</p><p>诸葛亮拍拍布置一新的硕大猫树，冲猫咪招手，“咪咪，来爬爬看？”</p><p>布偶猫不理，转头顺着姜维裤腿窜上去。爪子勾住他毛衣，整个猫稳稳挂在姜维胸前。</p><p>画面十分温馨，唯一不幸是锐利爪尖将姜维毛衣扯出几个洞。</p><p>姜维怀疑自己胸口很可能也添了几道血痕。“不是有猫爬架吗！为什么它不在架上在我身上。”</p><p>“伯约，它或许更喜欢爬你……”</p><p>费祎开门，怀里一个三层豪华猫别墅，“要不试试这个？”</p><p>姜维把猫从自己毛衣上撕下来，放在猫别墅顶层。</p><p>猫很快自己跳下来，跑去趴在姜维用快递盒旧T恤铺的极简小窝。</p><p>“你这猫还挺好养活的。”诸葛亮感叹。“我们来试试它喜欢什么玩具。”费祎配合地提来一兜五花八门猫玩具。</p><p>这猫仿佛无欲无求，各色逗猫棒一律不起作用。三人试得筋疲力尽，布偶猫依旧岿然不动趴在姜维身上抠他毛衣的线头。</p><p>“需不需要送去打个疫苗？这猫好爱挠人。”费祎建议。雪白猫猫现在除了姜维无人敢摸；如同恶龙盘踞在金币山上，猫咪蹲在玩具堆上傲视他们三人。</p><p>“肯定要打的。”诸葛亮指挥姜维把猫咪仰面抱起，以冷酷学术眼神扫一眼猫咪后腿之间，“改天再带你家猫咪去绝个育——”</p><p>话未说完猫当即跳起，伸爪将诸葛亮的脸挠花。</p><p>姜维看看诸葛亮脸上三道触目惊心血痕，又看看正舔爪子的美丽小猫，脸上表情阴晴不定。他沉默着从茶几抄起半截昨天新买的甘蔗。</p><p>雪白小猫尖叫数声，窜进沙发底瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>“不要打猫咪！”费祎也跟着尖叫，死死抱住姜维的腰，“怎么可以打猫咪，猫咪这么可爱。”</p><p>诸葛亮捂着脸，“伯约！请不要打猫咪。我没事……”指尖几滴血淌下来。</p><p>姜维与费祎手忙脚乱将诸葛亮架走，立刻开车送医。</p><p> </p><p>晚些时候姜维开门进家，他的猫正在猫爬架上玩得不亦乐乎。见他回来，跳下来坐在他脚边，蓝色大眼睛充满期待看着他。</p><p>姜维看着地板几点血迹隐隐头痛。他伸手把猫抱起来，雪白小猫幸福依偎在他怀里。</p><p>他打开大门。猫在来得及反应之前已经身在门外，大门随即关上。</p><p>门外立刻响起猫咪惨叫，不明情况的住户绝对会以为他在虐猫。</p><p> </p><p>*4</p><p>“亲爱的邻居，你家猫在发春！”郤正给姜维发消息，“请管管，现在是半夜十二点。”</p><p>“本来明天就要送去绝育。”姜维回复，“但现在已不是我家猫了，我刚把它放在门外。”</p><p>“你是人吗！那么可爱的小猫。”</p><p>“那只可爱小猫已将孔明前辈累计抓伤二次。你若想要可以自己捡来养。”</p><p>郤正没回他。</p><p>姜维在猫猫尖叫和挠门声中平静地写作业和洗漱，最后塞上耳塞睡觉。</p><p>但也睡不好，门外猫叫响了半宿，他梦中亦有白色小猫幽怨地看他，蓝色猫眼泪光点点。</p><p>清晨姜维被冷风吹醒。他卧室窗户大开，窗外凄风苦雨。大概昨晚没有关紧。</p><p>姜维后知后觉想起这几天倒春寒，室内室外都冰冷。不知小猫有无住处容身……</p><p>他良心发现般奔去打开家门，门外空无一猫。只剩地垫上一团雪白猫毛证实昨夜确实有猫睡在这里。</p><p> </p><p>*5</p><p>姜维魂不守舍度过一天。</p><p>他问蒋琬：“现在这天气，流浪猫猫们会冻死吗？”</p><p>“成都何时冻死过猫。”蒋琬用惊奇眼神看他，“伯约自从养了猫，整个人都变得不一样了呢！”</p><p>傍晚下班时他记忆中的雪白小猫已经越发可怜可爱。姜维满心担忧小猫在寒冷初春香消玉殒，由于忧思过度甚至在拿钥匙开对面郤正的家门。</p><p>“你家在这边！”有人拍他肩膀。</p><p>姜维一脸愁容缓慢转身，看到他家门口站了个不曾见过的俊美少年，一双灰蓝色漂亮猫眼深情望向他，“姜维是吧！你好你好。”</p><p>“你谁？”</p><p>“我是你的猫啊！可以叫我钟会。我特意变人以表诚意，希望能住进你家报恩。”</p><p>姜维得知自己前天收养的可爱小猫居然是个腻歪男的，心中满腔爱意顿时灰飞烟灭大半。</p><p>他将漂亮少年拨到一边，自顾自开门。“所以说现在的猫咪都能变成人了吗？”</p><p>“只有我这种百里挑一的天选猫猫才能。”钟会面上流露骄傲神色，复又担忧地摸摸头顶和屁股，“你怎么发现的？我没露出尾巴和耳朵吧。”</p><p>你这瞳色一看就不像正常人类谢谢。姜维心说。</p><p>他径自跨进家里，顺手想把钟会锁在门外，“心意我领了。但不必你报恩。”</p><p>“你怎么一点都不惊讶我能变成人啊！”钟会扒住他家门，从门缝里敏捷地挤进来，“怎么样，惊不惊喜意不意外？”</p><p>“这是我家，请你出去。”</p><p>钟会毫不见外地坐在他沙发，拿起姜维的甘蔗就啃，“伯约忘性好大。你前天才收养我，这就不记得了？”</p><p>“我昨晚还把你放在家门外。这你怎么不记得？”</p><p>钟会露出泫然欲泣表情，“好狠心。抛弃宠物是不对的你知道吗？”</p><p>姜维说：“我有忘记丢的垃圾放在门外。不是要报恩吗？你如替我捎带下楼，就可以住进我家。”</p><p>钟会立刻殷勤地走向门口。</p><p>姜维紧随其后，在钟会踏出门外那一刻关门落锁。</p><p>门外响起钟会的愤怒尖叫：“你骗人！门口根本没有垃圾。”</p><p>姜维敲敲门板，“扔出去的猫泼出去的水。你再去找下家吧，以你姿色想必不难。”</p><p>他进厨房照常洗菜做饭，钟会的咆哮声沦为背景音。</p><p>“亲爱的邻居，你前男友似乎找上门来！正在你家门外破口大骂。”郤正给他发消息，“请管管，我写论文需要安静。”</p><p>姜维干巴巴地回复，“不要乱说，那不是我前男友。”</p><p>“还挺帅的。你怎么有空惹上火爆脾气帅哥？孔明前辈给你分配的活儿看来不怎多。有空请来替我分忧。”</p><p>姜维回复：“你先去图书馆凑合写一晚。改日请你吃饭。”</p><p>不多时他听到郤正家门响了一声，然后是一串脚步声。</p><p>门外钟会也消停了一会，姜维以为他走了——但门外很快响起熟悉的挠门声，可知少年又变回猫猫。</p><p>如同昨日，姜维今夜又在熟悉的猫猫尖叫声中入眠。</p><p> </p><p>*6</p><p>第二天钟会在人来人往的校门口拦住他。</p><p>“你应当对我负责！”钟会嗓音有点哑，可能是叫了一夜的缘故。</p><p>“请小声点。”姜维将钟会拽往僻静处，“平心而论，我何时做过对不起你的事情？”</p><p>“精神损失！猫咪心理是很脆弱的，我被你抛弃之后伤心得差点死掉。”</p><p>姜维从未养过猫，自然不懂猫咪心理学，但朴素的判断还是有的，“真是抱歉！恕我冒昧，你看起来健康活泼。”但他还是礼貌地补充，“那么有什么我能补偿的吗？”</p><p>“正好我缺个住的地方，这季节睡大街好冷。”棕发少年冲他扬起下巴，“就睡你家好了。”</p><p>姜维脸色阴云密布，“我每天都要做实验！没空管你。”</p><p>“这是什么表情！是在不满意我吗。”钟会凑近他眼前，“你每天下班喂我就行，白天我只睡觉不吃饭。”</p><p>他留意到到姜维表情似乎还不满意，停顿一下加上一句：“你上班累了我可以变猫给你摸……你们人类不就是喜欢摸猫吗。”</p><p>姜维转头想走，棕发少年突然当街抱住他哭起来，音量巨大，“爸爸不要抛弃我啊！我实在是没地方可去了，妈妈也把我赶出来……”声音哀婉凄切。</p><p>路人纷纷对姜维投来指责目光。仿佛他真是一个搞大女友肚子还对儿子概不负责的无良父亲。</p><p>姜维悚然，恨不能将钟会捂住嘴拖走。</p><p>他将钟会裹进自己外套，钟会立刻住口，伸出胳膊搂住他腰。</p><p>钟会跟他咬耳朵，“若你再赶我走，明天你整个实验室都深信我是你私生子。”</p><p>姜维发出冷笑，“我组师长后辈都是光明磊落之人！没人会信你鬼话。”</p><p>钟会张牙舞爪，“你尽管试试，我今天就让你身败名裂。”</p><p>姜维想到此猫的厚颜无耻程度有点犹豫，于是从善如流将钟会摁回怀里，“不准闹去我学院！我可以带你回家，但你能不能要点脸。”</p><p>“小猫咪要什么脸，要脸我能吃饱饭吗。”钟会乖巧地把脸贴在他胸口，“今晚我要吃鳗鱼饭！要去店里吃热的，不准叫外卖。”</p><p>“孔明前辈给你精心挑选了鱼味猫粮，你吃那个。”</p><p>“我现在是人！并不想吃猫粮。”</p><p>“你可以变回猫。不是说要让我过上有猫摸的生活吗？请你言而有信。”</p><p> </p><p>*7</p><p>温暖的春天很快到了，又到了猫咪换毛的季节。</p><p>钟会不负众望，将海量雪白猫毛均匀粘满姜维所有深色衣服。姜维不知道他小小一个猫哪来这么多毛可换。</p><p>姜维购入很多粘毛滚子摆在房间各处，但不出几天纷纷离奇消失。</p><p>“钟会，你是在脱发吗？房间中为何全是你的毛。我像住在羽绒服夹层里。”</p><p>猫咪忙着舔他刚开封的香草冰淇淋，尾巴欢快地扭来扭去，“我已说过你可以叫我士季，直呼名字多生分。”</p><p>姜维把冰淇淋桶从猫咪嘴边收走，“猫吃这个会死。”</p><p>“猫吃巧克力才会死。你连猫咪饮食指南都没读过！伯约不关心我。我好伤心。”</p><p>“那么士季，方便的话你能否变成人？”</p><p>“伯约未免太出尔反尔，前几日可是你嫌弃我吃得多，我才变成猫猫的。”</p><p>猫猫钟会蹭蹭他的手，“但我当然可以为了伯约变回人类。”</p><p>猫咪身影轻轻一晃就消失不见，姜维面前赫然出现一个裸男，丝毫不知羞耻地以色情杂志封面模特姿势靠在他家沙发上，还冲他眨眼。</p><p>姜维眼前一黑。他捂眼摸索着抓起毯子往钟会身上盖，“你怎么说变就变……”</p><p>“不是伯约让我变的吗？我最听伯约的话了。”钟会轻笑，灰蓝猫眼勾魂摄魄，“伯约捂眼做什么，不是早已看过很多遍了么。”</p><p>“你胡说什么！那次若不是你在浴缸溺水我也不必看你裸体。”姜维眼神躲闪，他想起上次所见，脸颊有些发烫。</p><p>“伯约，你家窗帘没拉。”一丝不挂的钟会好心提醒他，“我觉得前栋楼好像有两户在看我。”他从容地换了个姿势。</p><p>姜维飞扑过去拉窗帘。</p><p>好累，他想。养猫怎么会这么累！养猫难道不是快乐的事情吗。好想将钟会送走。</p><p>可惜刘禅猫毛过敏，不然他一定将猫装箱运去送给孔明前辈。</p><p>姜维目光看向沙发上的裸男，又缓缓打消这个害人念头。</p><p> </p><p>*8</p><p>从此钟会姜维二人夜夜睡在同张床上。</p><p>“我这是单人床，”几日下来姜维睡得腰酸背痛，“睡不下你这么大一个猫。以后睡觉请别和我挤。”</p><p>钟会表情满是嫌弃，“你一个成年男的买什么单人床。”他与姜维并排躺在床上，像两株争夺空间的疯长藤蔓。</p><p>“我单身，并不需要双人床。”</p><p>“单身难道不更应该买双人床吗？”</p><p>姜维对猫咪的流氓逻辑无语，“那你为何不能变回猫睡猫别墅！孔明前辈的心意决不能浪费。”</p><p>“你的床舒服。”钟会凑近，温热呼吸吹在他耳畔，“最重要的是我想与你睡在一起。”</p><p>“你可以将猫窝搬来卧室床边，我们依旧算是睡在一起。”</p><p>钟会叹口气，“伯约不明白我什么意思吗？”他叼住姜维耳垂，像小猫那样吮咂，姜维疑心那舌头上生了倒刺，不然他为什么会发抖。</p><p>“至少隔天去睡一次吧……”他努力讨价还价的声音断在一半，因钟会手指正探进他睡衣，摸索他胸膛。</p><p>姜维心脏巨震，擒住他手腕，“你干什么！”</p><p>“教你生活小窍门。”钟会捧住他的脸，与他鼻尖抵着鼻尖，“这么睡觉就不会觉得床小了。”</p><p>有个柔软的东西撞上他嘴唇，姜维未来得及发出的惊呼悉数被堵了回去。钟会的舌头探入他口腔，他张开五指伸进少年头发里。</p><p>钟会从他嘴唇离开时姜维感觉已过去一世纪。蓝色猫眼近在咫尺望着他，显得更加动人，“伯约嘴巴里好热，其他地方也有这么热吗？”</p><p>姜维羞耻地闭上眼睛，任由钟会从他喉结细细啃咬至胸口。小猫的温热舌尖在他胸前舔了舔几道已经不明显的红痕，“上次是不是把你抓伤了？”</p><p>姜维头昏脑涨，嘴唇颤抖地从嗓子里勉强挤出一个嗯，立刻感到轻如花瓣的吻落在他胸口。</p><p>纤细的手指终于下行，摸到他腰后，抚摸他滚烫皮肤。</p><p>“伯约里面也好暖，真想一直呆在里面不出来。”钟会手指摩挲他脸颊，又不知疲倦地亲吻他颈侧。他正嵌在他身体里；姜维呜咽着搂紧钟会脖颈。</p><p>事后他们筋疲力尽贴在一起睡觉，钟会环抱住他的腰，将毛茸茸脑袋贴在他心口。姜维迷迷糊糊地想，这么睡的话床好像也不算很小……</p><p> </p><p>*9</p><p>经此一夜，姜维多年来第一次迟到。</p><p>他醒时已是日上三竿，按亮屏幕足足有十几个未接来电，其中一半来自诸葛亮。</p><p>钟会却早已醒了，无所事事趴在一边玩他长发。</p><p>“你怎么不叫我起来！”</p><p>钟会体贴地说，“看你昨晚好累，我特意帮你设了静音。”</p><p>“孔明前辈一定是有急事找我。”姜维语气烦闷，“我得赶紧给他回个电话。”</p><p>“能有什么急事，诸葛亮除了你还有一群好学生不是吗。”钟会秀丽的眉毛拧在一起，把姜维手机抢走，“我还在床上，伯约就想着别人？”</p><p>“你在瞎想什么！我们只是师生关系。”姜维跟他争夺手机，他们在床上打起来。</p><p>这时门口传来钥匙转动的声音。</p><p>二人动作顿时一滞。钟会问：“你还将家门钥匙给过别人？我都没有。”</p><p>姜维推他肩膀，“你快点变成猫！被孔明前辈看到就完了。”</p><p>他话一出口登时后悔，他的猫似乎容不下他眼里有别人。</p><p>果不其然，钟会听到这话立刻冲他露出明艳笑容，然后迅速倒下装睡，还把胳膊搭在他腰上。</p><p>姜维想把钟会从窗户扔出去。</p><p>但这也已经来不及了，诸葛亮的声音从前厅传来，“伯约怎么不接我电话？是生病了吗？”</p><p>“请别进来！我得了春季流感，传染性很强……”</p><p>“我猜也是。但没关系，我准备了口罩。还给你顺路买了——”</p><p>他卧室的门开了，门口站着一个目瞪口呆的诸葛亮。</p><p>室内一片死寂，药店纸袋落在地上发出巨响。</p><p>姜维这一刻甚至想自己跳出窗外。</p><p>诸葛亮咳嗽一声，背过身去，“伯约，我替你请假？明天再来就行，我会请郤正来替你补齐今日进度。”</p><p>诸葛亮轻轻带上门。</p><p>姜维万念俱灰，裹上床单想追上去解释。但只走得两步就不得不扶住酸痛的腰，他很快听到诸葛亮关门和下楼的声音。</p><p>姜维转头愤怒盯着破坏他良好师生关系的罪魁祸首。目光如有实质，大概已在钟会身上烧出窟窿。“我要开车把你扔到郊区！如果不是你，我——”</p><p>钟会将他后半句话打断，“真是抱歉！是我害得伯约腰疼。”猫咪变作的美丽少年支着头躺在他床上，模样漂亮得像珍贵云石雕像，“这都怪我。下次我一定注意。”</p><p>姜维沉重地坐回床上。钟会趴在他膝头，灰蓝色猫眼盛满虚假歉意，似有什么话要对他说。</p><p>姜维有气无力用探询眼神看他，示意钟会有话快说。</p><p>于是那云石雕像樱唇轻启，含笑问他，“伯约，明日我们去挑张双人床可好？”</p><p> </p><p>fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>